Haunted
by Citrine Bailey
Summary: CedricHarry Slash. Cedric is asked by Mr. Weasley to watch Harry. But it becomes more...Don't bother reading if you're 'afraid' of slash.
1. Chapter 1

It was only two months prior to this day that Harry had watched him die

Two months before, his life had changed. Two months before, it was still possible for everything to be okay…even for a moment. It was only two months prior to this day that Harry had watched him die. Two months, before the days were hotter, longer, and without all meaning. Harry lie in bed, the night before his fifteenth birthday, Cedric's cold eyes haunting him. All summer, Harry Potter had stayed up through the hot, empty nights, wishing it had all been a dream; a nightmare. Upon closing his eyes, the dark face of what was once beautiful would haunt. What was once full of life was now a ghost, a painful one at that. Again and again he would relive that night, how easy it was to stop it from happening. Had they never taken the portkey…had they just gone back when Harry said to…had Cedric not tried to save Harry…maybe he would have still been there, whispering, laughing, arms wrapped warmly around him. He wished more than anything that that light – the one he had watched fade – was still there in Cedric Diggory's deep eyes.

Suddenly, he felt warmth upon his face. For the first time since the night of Cedric's death, Harry had tears streaming down his face. The numbness had gone. It was the end of the summer, the end of his fourteenth year alive on this earth, the end of Cedric. Harry had suddenly realized, accepted maybe, that it was never a dream. This was real. Voldemort was real. Harry still lie there, awake and alive, and Cedric was lying somewhere else…six feet below the ground, heart still and cold within his chest.

It had all happened so fast. Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts, like the rest, was jam packed with thrill, excitement, danger, fear, laughter, all the necessities of a Potter's life. This year had been different. This year, he had slipped into something deeper, something he never thought he'd understand, or come to know. He had loved and lost. For him, though, it was…different. Most teenagers flirt and flaunt, experiencing love for the first time, and plunging deep. For Harry Potter, though, love was a secret, a sin, not a whisper, not a soul could speak of it. He, himself, didn't even believe in it, half the time. All had to be secret, kept from even the closest of friends. Harry had kept a secret from the world and now he shed tears in its wake. It was not shame. It was remorse, for the loss of the one he had called "love," and for the lack of trust. Perhaps if he had told someone…been proud of such wonder…he wouldn't feel so terrible today? In fact, he was ashamed, ashamed that he couldn't be proud…not necessarily of himself, but of Cedric. He loved Cedric Diggory, and it was a love more than just that of brotherhood. It was a love worth getting in trouble for. It was a love worth a little bit of grief. So why had Harry kept it a secret? Now he had nothing left of his tragedy, but a single year's memory. Cedric had left Harry's life as quickly as he came, and the result was the most pain he'd ever experienced.

He could remember each moment with such detail. Perhaps that was why he had thought it was unreal. Everything seemed so perfect, so pure. Two whole months had gone by, and yet he hadn't forgotten a moment. It was almost like he knew, even from the very beginning, who this man had the potential to be. There was something about him.

* * *

They approached the forest at dawn. The unbelievable feel of the morning's dew made Ron rub his eyes due to lack of sleep and allergies. He let out an exaggerated yawn, to let everyone know just how upset he was about being woken up so early. Harry admitted to himself that, he too, could've used a bit more sleep, although the nightmares weren't exactly as comforting as a nice morning stroll. Sometimes Harry was embarrassed of the violent dreams he had…he always woke up shrieking and sweating with somebody hunched over him, concerned. He couldn't for the likes of him stop the nightmares, no matter how hard he tried. Certain things he could go without, like the constant reminder that there was someone out there, hunting for him, yearning to see his last breath. Harry's train of thought was lost as they approached a short, plump man in the forest clearing. He tipped his hat at Arthur and as he did so and motioned toward something. Toward the back, Harry wasn't sure what he was pointing at, and he wondered if perhaps he was missing something important. Glancing around, though, he saw that the others were equally confused. Suddenly, from the branches of the tree above, a creature fell and landed on his two feet without a single stumble or loss of balance.

"This is my son, Cedric," the short man said with a smile. Cedric reached out and shook Arthur's hand as the two girls before Harry exchanged giggled. Harry rolled his eyes, but did not contradict. Even from back there, he could see that the older Cedric was blatantly breathtaking. Harry felt awkward, taking notice of such a thing, but all guys did so. Ron was turning green with envy to Harry's right, meaning he, too, noticed the man's looks. Cedric was exceptionally handsome, with a straight nose, dark hair and gray eyes. Harry could see the life deep within them, glowing, as the boy smiled, catching his stare. Harry immediately looked away to Ron, who was glaring at the boy with jealousy that he obviously didn't care to hide. Harry stifled a laugh and continued to follow the rest of the Weasley children and their father to the portkey.

The rest of the night was a blur. Harry pondered on what had happened through the whole train ride to Hogwarts. Hermione recited the front page article of The Daily Prophet with unnecessarily perfect pronunciation as Harry focused hard on the raindrops upon the window. He could have been dead. Everyone could have been dead…many were. Death Eaters struck as quickly as a hurricane, and the screams were still loud in Harry's mind. He heard Ron's stomach growling to his right.

The feast was like any other. Hermione politely cut her ham into perfect pieces, Ron stuffed his face with anything he could get his hands on, and Harry picked at a few things he had grabbed from the table. Cedric's face, for some reason, kept floating around his thoughts. Why, he wondered? If it were his looks, it didn't mean he thought he was attractive. Maybe it was just that…there was something different about him. Maybe it was just that…there was something familiar about him. Maybe it was just that…Harry was recognizing everyday faces at Hogwarts and making too big of a deal over it. Regardless, the smirk that he could've sworn he saw upon Cedric's face was burned into his memory.

What the bloody hell was he smirking at? Who's to say that Cedric is so much better than everyone else? Who was he to act as if Harry was dirt beneath his feet? Had they not traveled together, however short it may have been, during the summer? Once again, Harry's short temper was rising. It was really becoming a problem. Why was he making such a big deal out of one little facial expression that he wasn't even sure he had seen? Suddenly Harry realized just how uncomfortable he was. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him…

It wasn't out of the ordinary. People had been staring at Harry all his life, he being being the boy who lived and all, which is why he had adapted to feeling their gaze. As he sat there, temper rising, picking at his food, he was sure he could feel Cedric's stare boring into the back of his head. What was he to do? Turning around, he was sure, would satisfy some game of Cedric's, but he couldn't just sit there and take it. Suddenly, his thoughts were stopped abruptly at the sound of his name. He reacted without thinking.

"Yeah?" he answered a little too quickly. He looked up to see both Hermione and Ron staring at him with confused looks on their faces. "What?" he said impatiently.

"I said your name three times," said Hermione, giggling but obviously concerned.

"Okay," he replied slowly and defensively.

"Er, well, I was just wondering…you know, if you finished your summer studies? I wouldn't be surprised if the professors referred to them in class.

"Hermione," Ron said, also with impatience. "Honestly, can't you focus on your own priorities?"

"My priorities just happen to be caring about my friends and their education. What about your priorities, Ronald?"

"What about them?"

"Did you finish _your_ homework?"

"Most of it, I guess. I've got time."

"Ron!"

"What? I think my priorities are just fine, thank you!"

"Ron!"

"Cut it out, Hermione!"

"What? Honestly, why can't you ever just… just… grow up?"

"Why can't you ever shut the bloody hell up?"

Hermione gasped and pulled back, offended and overreacting. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

Harry cringed, grew suddenly angered beyond all reason and focused on his food once again. Was Cedric still watching him? He could still feel his eyes on him, but who wouldn't stare? It was only the first night and already Hermione and Ron were bickering like a married couple. Slowly, Harry finished his food and, when Dumbledore permitted, stood up to head to the common room with the rest of his house. Just a few more feet and he'd be out…Just as he passed the abnormally large doors to the great hall, he found himself collapsing into someone: Cedric Diggory.

He looked up, startled, to see the same smile he had seen when he first met Cedric as their eyes met. Harry tried to back out politely with a quiet sorry, but was stopped as he tried to pass the tall seventh year. Cedric had grabbed his arm, pulled Harry's body uncomfortably close to his own, and leaned down, inches from the boys face. He smiled softly before whispering something into his ear.

_Meet me in one hour outside the prefect's common room. I'll clear things up._

* * *

**So, yes, I abandoned this story for awhile. I'm so, so sorry. Once I leave a story for two long, I get this stupid little idea into my head that if I were to edit it now...it'd be too late or something. As if I have this nonexistent deadline. No matter, no matter. I edited the first to chapters. as of March 26, 2008. So if you reviewed before, leave another, because it's changed a bit. Thank youuu! :**


	2. Chapter 2

It was problematic getting out of the common room unnoticed. Everyone seemed indubitably shocked that Harry simply felt like taking a stroll. Suddenly everyone was so interested in Harry's well being. They were all still dazed from summer. They'd go back to not giving a shit within a few days. Though, gossip was a first priority. Developing lives of their own wasn't an option for teenage Hogwarts students.

He strolled quickly down the corridors, perhaps nervous, perhaps wanting to get it over with. What could this Diggory bloke possibly want with Harry? It had to be a cruel joke. Cedric was in that type of crowd. Staring, leading Harry on…what? Why was he so hung up on that?

He approached a painting of three men sitting in their nightgowns, staring with expressions of horror to the center of the table, where an apple sat. They seemed to be conversing about how to rid the world of the evil that is The Apple. Harry laughed at the painting, but was soon disrupted by the sound of Cedric Diggory's voice.

"Stupid, isn't it?" He said with a crooked smile.

"Just a bit," Harry replied nervously. They stood quietly for a moment, and for some reason the silence only angered Harry. "Cedric…what the hell am I doing here?"

Cedric smiled at him and shook his head, pointing at the painting. He muttered the password so that Harry could not hear.

"Sorry, Dumbledore insists it stays a secret. He thinks I sneak my girlfriends in here."

Something pinged in Harry's stomach. He didn't want to investigate the feeling, just let it pass.

"After you," he said, gesturing toward what he could see of the prefect common room. Harry stepped forward quickly, as to get out of the public eye, even though he was sure everyone was already in their own dorms. Once inside, Cedric shut the front door and pointed his wand toward the fireplace. Instantly, the interior was inflamed and the tension in the room seemed to lift ever so slightly. They stood quietly for a moment until Cedric walked over to another end of the room, picked up a tray, and brought it back the table Harry noticed he had been tapping his shoe against.

Upon the tray lay Chocolate Frogs, Acid Pops, Jelly Slugs, Licorice Wands, and a few bottles of butterbeer.

"Look," Cedric said at last. "It's just to make this a bit less awkward. I know we don't know each other too well, and I didn't want you feeling too…tense."

Harry shifted his weight. At this, Cedric pushed him down onto the couch and handed him a bottle of butterbeer. He then grabbed one for himself and joined Harry on the couch, a reasonable few feet away.

"So how are you, Harry? Ready for a new term?"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked Cedric directly in the eyes. His intentions were to release his anger, but upon eye contact, Harry felt something build up within him. He was suddenly out of breath and speechless, Cedric's eyes catching him off guard. Instead of stammering, Harry looked down at his butterbeer and tried to regain control. He didn't even want to see whatever confused or even disgusted expression could have been on Cedric's face. What the hell was that about? He heard a noise beside him, a slight laugh, it might have been. Or perhaps a scoff…

"I know I've been acting funny," Cedric started. Harry dared a glance in his direction. Cedric was staring at the fire now, his eyes lost. The fire danced upon his skin, and he almost looked frozen, an angelic statue sitting before the fire. Harry stared and waited. "You're never going to forgive me…Arthur Weasley…he's asked me to watch over you."

Harry felt himself fall back a bit, his drink nearly slipping from his hands. Cedric didn't move an inch as Harry fumbled up away from the couch. He obviously expected this reaction.

"So that's what –" Harry stopped himself. He couldn't say anything about the staring. Cedric might not have wanted… or maybe it was all in his head… it didn't matter. Harry felt his anger rising, something he was started to grow accustomed to, and realized his drink was no longer in his hand. He had sent it flying across the room, shattering in the flames of the fire.

"I know you must be…well, mad," Cedric said, obviously uncomfortable. "When the Death Eaters attacked…Arthur realized the danger you're obviously in."

"Me? What about –"

"-and, well, you're like a son to him, so naturally, he wanted to protect you."

"Look, Cedric, that's very sweet and all, but I don't need anyone watching over me as if I'm some sort of child, all right? I can handle things on my own, in fact, I prefer it. I've done it before, I can do it now. I'm Harry Potter. I've…I've got things under control." Harry's hands were clenched into fists, and he was shaking. Control was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Potter... they're concern is kind of… you know… understandable." Cedric looked at Harry a moment before continuing. "You can sometimes be a nutter. You tend to go after things that most people steer clear of. It's as if you go looking for danger, and I'm…well, I'm here to prevent that."

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed coldly. This was the most childish thing he had ever experienced. A complete stranger was now supposed to be watching his every move and for what? Did Arthur not trust Dumbledore enough to be the damn guardian angel? He now had to hire some heartthrob seventh year to baby sit him? This was just…pathetic.

He had spent a few minutes sulking until he realized, yet again, that Cedric was staring at him. There, on the couch, motionless, his eyes stayed fixated on Harry. Harry could feel his muscles tensing, as if before an audience, watching… waiting. Finally, Harry turned and caught Cedric's eye.

"What's the deal with you, Cedric?" He asked suddenly. "Is there something… why are you… I mean, people have stared before, but… it's almost as if…"

Cedric smirked and shook himself away from the stare. Setting down his drink, he rose from the couch. This startled Harry, and he found himself backing away a bit. Cedric caught this, and glanced at him for a minute, with a look of… offense? Then he continued by lifting the tray from the table and returning it to the cupboard in the corner of the room.

"I think it's time you go to bed, young Harry. Tomorrow starts your first full day back at Hogwarts."

Harry gawked at Cedric from where he stood. It made him feel so small, watching the tall boy stand there, a five o' clock shadow tickling his jaw line. He was so much older, and, for some reason, Harry couldn't look away from the soft stare of his new 'watcher.' Suddenly, without thinking, he was headed toward the door. It was strange. All the anger had been swept away like a wave, somehow. He couldn't even argue against the idea of an early bed time. Somehow, he had been turned obedient…and couldn't stop his feet from walking straight through the door. Cedric followed him closely and held it open as he stepped out.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question."

Cedric faked confusion and pulled his neck back a bit. "Technically, Harry, you didn't really ask me one." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but the door was already closing. He heard Cedric laugh a bit from behind the door, and as he turned to walk away, a teasing "goodnight," echoed to him. He muttered curses to himself as he trudged back to his dorm.

_Great_, he thought. _Arthur's gotten a bloody nutter to watch after me._

* * *

**There we go. Chapter two also edited as of March 26, 2008. I'm working on the third chapter now, so forgive me for leaving. And keep reviewing, keep up the love. x3**


	3. Chapter 3

After that day, Harry hardly saw Cedric. Every now and then when they would pass each other in the hall and Cedric would wave, but Harry would not. He was still angry and embarrassed about the entire situation. He knew that Cedric was only trying to help…but it was just…borderline sickening

The school, you could tell, was eager to see who would and who would not be fitting to be a triwizard champion. Students would try to break through the boundaries surrounding the goblet of fire – Dumbledore had declared that you have to be of age to perform – but none could conquer Dumbledore's tricky traps. A fine example of breaking any rules, and the punishment that follows, was the Weasley twins.

Half of the school had been there when Cedric Diggory entered his name into the goblet. It was raining outside, and many of the students had fled to where the very item stood on display. As Cedric entered the room, he glanced, as usual, toward where Harry sat in between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. His friends cheered as they threw him into the circle where every wizard boy's deepest dreams and fears lie. Oddly enough, to Harry's disbelief, after Cedric put his name into the goblet, he didn't turn around and hug his friends, he didn't run away, he didn't react at all to the event itself. Instead, Harry looked up to find that Cedric looked directly into his eyes. The sizzling paper hadn't even stopped burning before his gaze fell. Harry looked around, mortified, to see that Cedric's friends hadn't missed the glance. What was worse, they didn't seem surprised. They just laughed a bit and yelled at him for not turning to leap into their arms.

Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably and glanced down at his friends. Neither of them had seemed to notice what had just happened. Cedric was already walking away when he lifted his head once more. He rolled his eyes with impatience, and turned to watch Hermione begrudgingly teaching Ron key points of divination. That was the last time he saw Cedric until the night of the name reveal.

The Great Hall was dark, darker than it usually was. The ceiling had no enchantments, no stars or clouds, just grey plaster – it made Harry almost uncomfortable. Dumbledore took the light from the lamps hanging from the grey walls; and the goblet was now ablaze. Harry only half watched the goblet, for it was obvious who would be in the running for eternal glory. He sat, avoiding the bickering of his two friends, and thought of life outside of Hogwarts.

For once in his life, it was almost like he had family again. Sirius was out there, somewhere, on the run, Harry thought guiltily. There was some sort of strange comfort in knowing that there was someone left who had ties to Harry's family. The word itself seemed to be burning into his vision when Harry closed his eyes. There, in the blackness of his imagination, like fire, the word burned: family. He couldn't define it; he couldn't feel it. The word itself was simply alive in his mind. He decided to focus on it, and realized that there was another image in his mind: a pair of dark eyes.

His first instinct was Voldemort. It was often the snake eyes haunting him. But then suddenly, he felt warmth, not fear, or anxiousness. The eyes were an iced blue, burning as intensely as the flames: _family._ Then the word melted away and the eyes grew more personal, and as Harry looked deeper into his subconscious, the eyes turned cold, empty, lifeless. And then they were gone.

He opened his eyes and saw that the entire great hall had grown sickeningly silent…and all eyes were upon him. Had he said something? That's when he heard it: Albus Dumbledore, still in front of the goblet, shouting his name… stricken with anger and impatience. Harry was so confused. They definitely had reason to be staring; Dumbledore had never looked so angry…that _was_ anger, wasn't it? He felt Hermione's cold hands push against him, the decision to get up impenetrable. He felt nothing as he approached the old man holding warm parchment between his fingers.

It was all a blur. The faces were all glaring, hot and angry upon his face, but the only clear thing was what was written on the little torn parchment that he felt shoved into his palms. He looked down, confused and dazed. It was still warm, like the fire still burning in the back of his mind, and the words were there. In his own handwriting, burned with truth, the words were engraved: _Harry Potter_.

He expected to have Dumbledore laugh in his face. He expected the crumpled curse he held in his palm to self destruct, and for the room to break out in giggles. _Just kidding,_ they would tell him. But then, to Harry's deepest horror, his headmaster nearly lifted his arm and pointed toward the back room – the same place the other three champions had followed. He couldn't honestly be expected to compete, could he? This was sick joke, and Harry wasn't one for humor. His legs were still numb as he passed the disgusted faces. He could feel the blood draining from his face.

The stairs were dimly lit. Harry stumbled his way down, hands shaking with fear. He was so confused, and to make matters worse, the eyes were still haunting his thoughts. Why had they gone from such beauty to such emptiness? Harry lifted his head a bit and found himself in the dark room, joining the three champions, who had the same confused looks on their faces as the Hogwarts staff had had when Dumbledore called Harry's name. Harry saw the eyes again. The icy glowing eyes were there, before him, and this time he wasn't imagining it.

He knew the eyes looked familiar. He stood, staring into the shimmering eyes of Cedric Diggory, looking worried. Did he actually care about Harry's safety? Or was it Ron's dad that Cedric feared? Harry didn't care to find out as he heard Dumbledore's quick and hard footsteps stumbling just as quickly down the stairway as Harry's had. He didn't care about his dignity anymore. Looking up, he desperately searched Cedric's eyes for an answer. He could feel the plea in his eyes. He thought he saw Cedric move forward an inch or so, his eyes equally desperate, before he felt violent hands pulling him away…the battle had begun.

* * *

_**You can't honestly expect him to compete!**_

_**You're not of age! You cheated!**_

_**He's a spy. He's lying.**_

_**Rules are rules.**_

Harry could still hear the haunting voices as he made his bed, avoiding the eyes of all the boys in the room. He felt his heavy heart thumping slowly against his chest. He was so overwhelmed…the thought of a life-threatening competition, what Sirius would think when he heard, how terrible this must have looked to his mentor, and those eyes. They were Cedric's. He didn't even want to think about why they might have faded the way they did. He didn't even want to think about that blissful feeling he felt looking directly into them.

Then it started. Behind him, Ron's annoyed voice prepared for attack. The fight, like so much that night, was blurry. Distrust, disbelief; he was being questioned by his best friend. He went to bed feeling empty, the eyes still there, waiting, the moment he greeted his eyelids.

And then suddenly he was warm. He couldn't see anything, just his legs in front of him, torn jeans, the sun warm on his skin. At first, he thought it nonchalant, until he realized he wasn't alone. Looking down ever so slightly more, he found an arm wrapped tightly around him. The breathing he felt beneath him was slow and comforting. He felt himself sigh, a small noise of comfort escaping his lips as he smiled. He felt lips press against his left temple. He looked up into those familiar eyes...

The sound of Ron's groggy voice awoke Harry. It was early and cold, the start of a new term. Harry looked around, confused and startled, reaching for his glasses. He couldn't stop his racing heartbeat, his queasy stomach, and his confused eyes, searching for something. He was back in his dorm and out of the sunshine... The cold cement floor shocked him out of his grogginess as he raced toward the bathroom for a splash of cold water.

He could still taste Cedric Diggory's dreamlike lips.

* * *

**Alrighty, everyone, that's the end of the third chapter...FINALLY! It took me...oh God, I don't even want to count the months. Forgive me, oh please forgive me for a temporary abandonment. I really have no excuse. But I am determined to continue this story out of respect for the preciousness that is Harry/Cedric. x3 Review, pweez!**


	4. Chapter 4

School was tough that day. Harry glanced nervously around every corner, searching every pair of eyes. It was as if everyone knew of his dream. It was as if he was standing naked in front of the crowd, with every shameful act he had ever done recurring over and over again. Goodness, it was just a dream. Every one had them. Maybe it was a nightmare. Yeah, that'd make sense. Harry had had a nightmare, involving a kiss with another man.

But then things started to make less sense. Everyone that passed seemed to have that smile on their face, like they knew. Like they all knew. They were all laughing at him, he knew. Just before he panicked, he saw something he had never expected to be a relief: badges of failure, his face splashed upon them. Everything was so messed up, and Harry needed a friend more than anything. Upon finding who he once thought was a friend to him, he realized it may not be the same anymore. Having recently learned about the upcoming event, and what he and his fellow champions would be battling, Harry knew he'd have to face Cedric soon. He couldn't have the advantage of knowing if no one else was informed. It just wasn't right. He had already faced the other two and now it was time to step into a queasy, uncomfortable conversation he wasn't sure he'd handle well.

The sun was shining brightly, so strange in contradiction to Harry's morning. He was sure that the morning was bitterly cold, due to his immediate shock upon his wake. Maybe his body was just acting strangely that morning, but the clouds had been rather gloomy, only to be whisked away to the afternoon. Harry felt heat on his face as he watched Cedric and his buddies goof off near a shady bench blanketed by shade from the leaves of a towering tree. Cedric's robe was on, even in the heat of the weather, and although his face was free of sweat, you could see his skin glowing with energy. He really was like a child. How could such a man be expected to care for a young Harry Potter?

The stone wall he leaned against was cold in the shade he hid within, his body pressed up consuming as much as possible. He was sure on the other side of the wall was a stone oven, the afternoon sun trying to break through with immense force. His face rested against the jagged, dirty stone until he was ready to show himself to Cedric.

The girls he flirted with were thoroughly unimpressive. They were moderately attractive, yes, Harry could admit. Though, they obviously lacked in self esteem, the way they threw themselves at the obvious modest and uncomfortable Diggory. Harry bit his lip and cringed as their shrill giggles echoed through the crowded courtyard. They were tickling, and mocking, giggling at their new badges, bowing down to the genius Cedric. He presented a sort of confused acceptance, not entirely sure what he had done, but plenty proud to have done it. Harry sighed and looked down at the grass. The fact that Cedric's groupies were around wouldn't make it much easier.

Having just fought with his 'friend,' Ron Weasley, though, Harry felt a strange sense of urgency and adrenaline. He would have to step forward without thought and just do it. And like that, Harry was across the courtyard, asking to step aside with Cedric. He wasn't even sure how he had done it, but there he was. He looked a blonde girl in the eye, and suddenly the sun's heated rage was tearing through his flesh, making its way to the heart about to fall from his rear. He felt a soft hand on his back and adjusted his eyes, forcing the black spots away, to see that he was now in the shade, opposite from the other side of the tree. He could hear some giggles and his name through green leaves.

"Dragons," was all he could mutter. Cedric looked down at him, smile faded and seriousness instant. Harry felt the need to go on. "That's our first task." He nodded as Cedric asked about the others. He found it surprisingly easy to focus as long as he didn't look Cedric in the eye, or didn't acknowledge exactly what it was he was doing. Harry suddenly found, though, that he was standing in silence. He had no choice. Looking up, he found the eyes, and they were absolutely wonderful. Cedric was smiling. It was a sort of confident, sly smile. Harry tried to look away, but was suddenly awestruck, his mouth hung open a bit. He even tried to speak, but it was no use. Cedric glanced around once, twice, and then looked down at Harry again.

Suddenly, he realized how close they had been standing. If the tree hadn't been there, everyone would be staring at the two at this moment, wondering what secrets they had to have been passing. Harry could actually feel Cedric's breath on him; see his already growing five o' clock shadow, noticing the top button of his shirt, slightly limp with a loose thread, carelessly left open revealing smooth collar bones and skin. Harry tried not to gawk at the sight when suddenly he saw it, or rather, felt it. Cedric, after only a second's hesitation, lifted his hand slowly and brought his knuckles to Harry's cheek. His eyes closed as the knuckles softly stroked, a tiny giggle-like sound escaping Cedric's lips.

Harry almost felt his legs give out on him. It was as if he was asleep again. In fact, that may have been it. Maybe he was asleep, and that's why he was so relaxed. That's why he was letting this happen. Cedric's body was now pressed against his, lightly, but noticeable, and he felt his warmth against his temple, scruffiness tickling his skin as he heard, "Thanks for the warning. Take care of yourself fighting out there, all right, Potter?" Harry replied with a nearly silent, "Mmm," as Cedric smiled, face buried in Harry's dark hair.

And then in an instant, Cedric was back on the other side of the tree, triumphantly shouting out immature jokes, leaving Harry alone and flustered, hands clutching the strap of his bag. He had forgotten how to breathe and his eyes had torn open. He stood there, body swaying slightly, gasping for breath and trying to wake himself up. Suddenly, as he heard another shout from Cedric, his legs were working again.

"_I want to run…I want to hide…I want to tear down the walls…That hold me inside_…_"_

Harry took off in an instant, the wind pushing his hair out of his face, eyes stinging and skin light with sweat. He clutched his stomach, nausea filling him out of sheer confusion. He pushed past students, grabbing walls to keep balance as he ran. He didn't dare speak, for he wasn't sure he still had a voice. Where was he running? He did not know.

"_I want to feel, sunlight on my face…See that dust cloud disappear without a trace…I want to take shelter from the poison rain…Where the streets have no name…"_

Harry soared down stone steps, through high grass, eyes blurred and legs aflame. His shirt tore at his chest, begging for mercy as momentum increased. His legs were somehow at full speed, but his thoughts were completely empty. Already the previous moment was black.

"_The cities a flood…And our love turns to rust…We're beaten and blown by the wind…Trampled into dust…"_

Cedric's body was still against his, his hands still softly stroking the side of his face, his breath still washed against his neck, his lips still caressing the corners of his temples. He was still running when the sun began to set; it couldn't have been too long, for the afternoon was merely ending. He felt himself leap over obstacles, arms outstretched and eyes focused now, not noticing the surrounding. He was running through darkness, nothing stopping him…

Until he reached the Forbidden Forest. His legs were stopped immediately and he felt his body cry out in pain, but he did not move. His face was blank as he stared straight ahead into darkness, panting and drained; he collapsed to the ground, landing hard on his knees and toppling over onto his stomach.

His face landed in the cold grass. Half of his vision was blocked by green blades, while the other half watched for miles as the air swept over the vast, empty patch of grass. He still panted, bag at his side, temples throbbing, until finally he felt his eyes slowly close and he slipped away into some strange dream world. His body was soft, light, easy, and he was walking slowly down a corridor. He turned corners sharply, expressionless, flicking his wand here and there, sparks flying out but not really directed at anything. His feet squeaked as he realized he was walking down a waterway, the hallways turned into rivers. And Harry had the power to walk on water.

Then finally he stopped and felt himself sink beneath the chilly surface. He swam around, the ability to breathe meaningless, naked and innocent in a pool of wonder, until finally he found him. Harry swam a few yards deeper and caught Cedric in his arms, a watery smile breaking through the bubbles. Cedric reached up and dug his fingers into Harry's wet hair, face floating upward to meet Harry's. Their lips met and the water around them began to glow a sort of gold as they drifted. Suddenly, though, Cedric's body grew heavy and began to slip away from Harry's grasp. His arms wrestled for contact but he seemed to slow in the water's heavy lock. Cedric slipped away fast, bright golden eyes fading, arm reached out for one final desperate touch.

Harry awoke to the sound of voices.

* * *

**Bwa ha ha, cliffhanger. I really am sorry, y'all. I do have a plan for the next chapter, at least I'm not just 'winging it,' so to speak. Oh, by the way! That's right, I actually used lyrics for once. I happened to be listening to a playlist that played that song right as I began to write about Harry's runaway scene, so I included it. It spoke of the sunlight on one's face and whatnot, something I definitely included, so I think it fit in well. Glad I got this done, keep the reviews coming and thank you so much for your support; it's pretty much the only thing keeping me going. By the way, it's 1:47 am. Be grateful!!**

**And my brother's doing a very strange dance that looks kind of like a fish after you've just caught it. Dang. We both need sleep.**

"Where the Streets Have No Name" - U2


	5. Chapter 5

It was warm where he was, warm and golden. He could feel the heat on his face and something soft, pressing lightly against his forehead. His eyelids fluttered until he saw a familiar face in front of him. Cedric Diggory held a warm washcloth against Harry's forehead, and a blanket had been laid across his lap. Cedric had that familiar smirk on his face, pulling the cloth away and patting Harry on the knee from the opposite end of the couch. This was when Harry realized something: his dream had caused… excitement. He felt nauseous from the embarrassment and quickly thanked the good lord for the blanket's thickness.

"Not quite sure what you did, Potter, but you hit your head pretty hard." Cedric got up and took a poker to the fireplace, clicking his tongue as he did so. Harry sat up, clutching the blanket closely with one hand and rubbing his forehead with the other, and scanned the room. He realized first that he was back in the prefect's common room in which he had previously met Cedric, and second that he and Cedric weren't the only ones in the room. Across from the couch, in a cornflower blue chair, sat the blonde girl Harry had seen associating with Cedric earlier that day. Harry breathed an annoyed sigh and glared at the back of Cedric's head.

"I see you couldn't save me the embarrassment of losing the girlfriend for half an hour." As he spoke, he could feel his arousal from previous dreams subsiding, and tried to hide the relief. Harry watched as the two exchanged horrified glances, and suddenly burst into loud, hysterical laughter.

The blonde pointed her thumb in Cedric's direction and raised an eyebrow. "Please," she said through giggles. "This fag?" Cedric then flipped her the bird and with a smile, locked eyes with Harry. He seemed to wait a moment, holding his gaze. "Honestly, Harry." He paused again. "Even if I was straight, I could do better than… _that_." He turned to face the fire again, but not before being hit in the face with a cheap corduroy pillow. The two wiped tears from their eyes, and finished their fits of giggles, and the girl picked up her book and opened to a page marked with a blood pop wrapper.

Meanwhile, Harry stood, looking frantically back and forth. "Wait a minute," Harry stuttered. "Are… Cedric… are you…" He put one hand through his black hair. "Are you saying you're… you're um…" Cedric turned and stood to take a few steps toward Harry, smirking and laughing ever so quietly through his nose. He lifted one arm to place a hand on the top of Harry's head. "Oh," he said, hand moving softly back and forth. "Oh, little Potter," he said while leaning forward, stopping just an inch in front of his face. "As if you couldn't tell," he whispered teasingly.

"You know what they say," he heard the blonde girl chime. "It takes one to know one."

This was when Harry violently slapped Cedric's hand away and fell backward, knocking over the pieces on the chess table. Cedric rolled his eyes and turned to punch the girl on the shoulder. "Honestly, Cassie." He took one slow step toward Harry. "Don't worry, Harry, no one's here to taint your innocent little mind."

Harry searched frantically around, not quite sure what he was looking for, fighting the urge to stutter out something stupid. "So that's why…" he said in one breath. Cedric raised an eyebrow and leaned his head forward, straining to hear. "That's why…" Harry dropped his head to look at the ground, blinking heavily, his hand pressed once again to his sore forehead. Cedric, a sincere look of concern painted on his beautiful face, said softly, "That's why… what? Harry, what is it?"

The fourth year looked back and forth between the two people before him. He looked at one and felt a sense of extreme shame, confusion, and humiliation. He looked at the other and felt sick, but warm, anxious… longing. He wanted to drop to his knees and cry, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders. He looked up and Cedric was in front of him, face calm, body welcoming.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about how… this can affect someone. It was… it wasn't handled right. The situation…" He turned to look at Cassie. "Sometimes things slip, you know? I understand this can be difficult news to just take in, you know? Especially for someone your age—"

"—Someone my age?!" Harry pushed Cedric away. "God, what am I, like a freaking ten year old to you people?"

"Harry, that's not what I was—"

"—No, stop! Ever since I've met you all you've done is look at me like I'm some kind of child, talk to me like I'm some kind of baby, treat me like this little… pet to be taken care of. I'm not an idiot! I get it, you were 'hired' to take care of me; I'm a job. But… just… leave me alone! Stay out of my life!"

Cedric reached forward to grab Harry, but the boy pushed away and ran toward the heavy door, his whole body pressing against it to open. Once outside, he felt his eyes watering, but didn't dare let them fall in case someone was around. Harry took off running again, but this time to his dorm, and this time remembering to breathe. His head was still throbbing, but he knew he'd be able to make it to his bed without injury. He stopped in front of his door, and opened his mouth to utter the password, but was cut short as the door swung open and his best friend, Ron, emerged.

Ron's eyes widened as he saw his friend. "Wow, Harry, you look like…" Harry had only then realized that he must have looked terrible, having had fallen in the dirt, with red, teary eyes, and his arm held up, sore from pushing Cedric away so hard. Harry shoved past Ron, muttered a "Thanks, Ron," and stormed up the stairs, teeth clenched, trying not to hear his name whispered as he passed.

All the lights off, the room empty with everyone being at dinner, Harry lay in the darkness, panting, waiting for whatever it was he was feeling to pass. He felt sick, humiliated, miserable. Cedric's eyes were all around him, the warmth of his hands still on his shoulders, his forehead. He held his hand to his chest, which felt cold, while the rest of him was tingling, aroused, anxious. He glanced at the alarm clock beside him constantly, every two minutes, until finally he walked over to the window to the right of his bed.

He thought about the following day. He would face Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor in the first stage of the Triwizard Tournament. Half of the crowd would be rooting for his survival, half for his death, because it would most likely be more entertaining. He had been, once again, cheated into fighting for his life, and wanted nothing more than to just lie in bed and give up. He hated being the boy who lived. Everyone was always watching out for him, eyeing him, talking about him, waiting for the next thing that would happen to him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right.

And now he feared there was something else that was different about him, something that was wrong. He stood before the window, and saw his own eyes in his reflection, and lifted to hands to pushed against his face, hide it, and cry. It was his fourth year at Hogwarts, and it had been three years since the one man he ever trusted had betrayed him completely: Albus Dumbledore.

"_Harry, how do you feel?"_

_Harry sat up in his hospital bed, every part of his body aching from who knows what. It could have been the giant chess pieces attacking him from every angle. It could have been the vines that tightened around his fragile body and nearly cracked his very bones. It could have been the keys that sliced at his pale skin. It could have been something deeper, from the spirit of Lord Voldemort passing swiftly through his body, knocking him to the ground, knocking him into darkness. He looked up at the old man before him, and gave his very best smile. He received a similar smile in return._

"_Are you in any pain?" Professor Dumbledore placed his hands on Harry's small legs and began massaging the weak muscles, looking the boy in the eyes, awaiting an answer. Harry watched his hands, distracted, before stuttering an answer. "Well, yes sir. I suppose you could say that, but… it doesn't seem like much but a few hundred bruises." The Professor chuckled and continued to massage the muscles, moving up slowly, causing a fair amount of chills to run through Harry. _

"_Um, sir…" The Professor shushed him, and lifted one hand to rub Harry's scarred forehead. "Just relax, my boy. I'll make the pain go away." Harry felt his heart thumping faster, and a sickness in the pit of his stomach. His Headmaster's hand was running up his leg bit by bit, and the other began to move down his neck, his chest, his stomach…_

Harry gasped, and wiped the tears away, his face buried in his arm pushed up against the wall. He felt himself sliding to the cold cement floor below him. The feelings coursing through him, the shame, the disgust, everything he couldn't stop… everything he never had control over… Cedric was bringing everything back. Harry didn't want to remember, he didn't want another man… he didn't…

The door swung open and Harry heard laughter behind him. Wiping his face, he got up and pulled himself under the blankets just before the lights switched on and Ron said his name. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and deepened his breathing, body rising up and down.

"Stupid ass has got a big day ahead of him, let's not wake the princess." Seamus laughed and walked back toward the door, Ron's fake chuckles following after him. Before the lights switched off, however, he seemed to stop in the doorway, and whisper to the sleeping boy, "I'm sorry, Harry." And then it was dark, and Harry felt the warm saltwater sliding down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

The tent smelled like old mushrooms.

Harry Potter had arrived in a rush, late on account of more dreams overpowering a worthless alarm clock. His gloves fit funny, and his tournament robes seemed worn, but he couldn't shake off everything that was on his mind. After choosing their dragons, Cedric took Harry aside.

"Please, let's not—"

"—Cedric, just… don't, ok?" Harry looked at the floor, avoiding the beautiful golden eyes. Before he knew it, he was being pulled through one of the cracks in the tent, toward trees, dirt, and grass, an empty area, with all the students having already gone to the stands. He stopped abruptly, and stood, as usual, just an inch from Harry's face. "I never meant to treat you like a child."

"Cedric—"

"—No, Harry, listen to me. Yes, I baby you. But it's not because I'm supposed to be watching over you, or because I look down upon you. I tease you, and I treat you like a child, because it's my… completely illogical way of getting closer to you… feeling… what is the word? I want to protect you, I want you to trust me, I want you to…" Cedric closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Harry's, their noses touching. "I want you to want me back." He took in a breath and pushed Harry's forehead upward slightly with his, their lips brushing ever so slightly.

_I know it's wrong to love you from afar, but it's a craze. You recognize my pain. Could you be the one to find me safe and sound? Love is how it's found not how it's found._

Harry felt the warm lips of Cedric Diggory parting his own. He felt his hands wrap around his lower back, tighter and tighter until he could feel his entire body pressed against his own.

_You take away my pain. Could you be the one to find me safe and sound?_

Their lips closed around each other until slowly their faces meshed together, softly and strongly, Cedric's chest rising and falling quicker than it had before. Cedric had always been so calm, so sure. Harry, for the first time, could feel his vulnerability, and he loved every second of it. He wanted more. And he pushed his face in closer, tasting Cedric's lips on his own, panting and moaning slightly, every pain he'd suffered that year melting away. And suddenly, the sound of a canon's shot cracked through the air and the two boys tore away in one breath.

They stood panting a second, Cedric smiling, and Harry doing whatever he could not to blush. Then Cedric took a quick step forward, and kissed Harry one last time, before speaking, both hands tightly holding his head, and eyes closed. "Be careful out there, Potter. You're everything now, you know that?" After a few seconds, once Harry had finally opened his eyes, the boy was gone. He could still smell him, even when he turned and watched him walk away, toward the tent, where he would wait his turn to fight for his life. Harry could hear the dragons already from where he stood.

It wasn't until he lay in bed that night, sore yet again from countless injuries, staring at the golden again on his nightstand, that he realized what he'd done. It was two in the morning, everyone in the room was snoring loudly, and there he lay, eyes wide open, having gone hours without blinking, remembering Cedric's lips, Cedric's hands, Cedric's eyes…

Harry was warm, naked, and underwater, yet again. He felt hands all over his body, searching, exploring, and he smiled. Biting his lip, he watched as Cedric taunted him with his eyes, kissing him all over. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he took deep breaths, stifling moans. Cedric swam up, and whispered in his ear, "You don't have to be quiet for me. I like to hear you're enjoying yourself." They kissed and Harry moaned his name.

_**Ecstasy: a mental state, usually caused by intense religious experience, sexual pleasure, or drugs, in which somebody is so dominated by an emotion that self-control and sometimes consciousness are lost**_

Harry jolted awake, sweating profusely, sheets wet. He jerked around nervously, his heart slowing with relief when he saw he was surrounded by empty beds. Or, he was, that is, until he turned to his immediate right to see Ron, sitting upright in bed, looking straight ahead, face indifferent.

"You don't tell me anything anymore," he said with a drip of hurt in his voice.

"Ron," Harry started.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but… well; I guess that's the point isn't it? I don't know what's going on, Harry. When are you going to tell me?" Ron pushed his blankets back, grabbed a towel, and slumped off toward the doors, slamming it when he left. Harry watched the door a minute before dropping his head in his hands and exhaling, sweat still soaking his hair.

Tonight was the Yule Ball. Harry and Ron were to attend with the twins.

"To be honest," he said as he and Ron waited at the bottom of the stairs. "I can't even remember which one is here with which… Does one of them have a mole or something?"

Ron shrugged and glanced nervously around, tugging at the bottom of the hideous robes his mom had sent him. As he did so, Harry glanced a time or two at the entrance to the Great Hall, where Cedric stood with his date, Cho. She was so happy, and so beautiful, and Harry could help but feel a twinge of guilt in his stomach. Poor girl… she was so oblivious. As she hugged and greeted her friends, Cedric stood by, eyeing Harry, smiling that beautiful crooked smile.

"She looks beautiful," he heard from behind him. As Cho pulled on Cedric's hand, he winked once in Harry's direction, so beautiful that it sent a shiver down Harry's spine. "Yeah he does," he muttered just under his breath, Ron completely clueless. That was when he realized Ron was facing the opposite direction, ogling at the girl at the top of the stairs… their best friend, Hermione. She smiled, obviously aware of how good she looked, at which Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. The girl was too proud to be hurting his best friend and he wasn't very much appreciating the little performance she was putting on. He lost interest quickly and found his date to assist her into the ball.

_Can you dance like a hippogriff, ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma maaa._

Harry sat beside Ron, both their dates sprawled out in their chairs, impatiently eyeing the dance floor, Ron cursing quietly to himself, Harry 100% distracted by Cedric's seemingly harmless dance moves. Harmless, harmless, harmless. The song ended and Harry noticed Hermione approaching, the giddy little smile still painted on her face. Harry could _feel_ the heat on Ron's ears.

He was half listening when he saw Cedric leaning against one wall to the left of the stage, in the shadows, smiling in his direction. His coat was slung over one shoulder, his shirt untucked, his tie lost somewhere under a group of students' feet. His eyes stayed glued on Harry. When he glanced to his right, Hermione had already walked off somewhere, and Ron was still steaming. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. Looking back at Cedric, he felt his stomach flip, and some other excitement further south.

"Ron… I'll, uh, I'll be right back." He could feel Ron's glare as he walked away, but frankly couldn't care less as he stumbled toward Cedric. Backing up slightly, he kicked the door with the back of his foot and the two stepped into the icy air, the sounds of the dance fading as they paced further away from the stage door. They were in some sort of garden, rectangular pots all around them filled with various carnations, obviously magical judging their perfection, even right after a snowstorm. When they could no longer hear the music from the Great Hall, Cedric stopped, dropping his suit jacket and grabbed Harry by the face, violently pulling him into a warm embrace, lips pushing hard against each others. A few feet away there sat a short tree, a bench in front of it, most likely for reading or studying, or something other than two teenage boys making out.

Cedric pushed Harry's thin body against the tree and pressed himself against him, both hard and anxiously pushing at each other. Cedric's hand ran along Harry's bare collar bone, the top two buttons of his white collared shirt now unbuttoned, his head tilted back as Cedric massaged his neck with his tongue. Harry gripped the sides of the tree as he felt himself sliding in the snow.

Their breathing was heavy, and all Harry could think to do was watch the clouds escape their blue lips as they wordlessly clutched each other, violently searching for more, until Harry felt his pants being unbuttoned, and a cold hand slipping between the open zippers. He moaned as Cedric's hand glided up and down, increasing speed the more his heart raced He bit his lip and held his breath until releasing, moaning loudly, and gasping for air. Cedric's lips traveled up and down his neck, one hand moving up to stroke his stomach muscles, the other still stroking his collarbone. Harry found Cedric's lips and they shared one more long kiss before pulling away to collect themselves. Cedric watched as Harry slid down the tree, clutching himself, panting, hands shaking against his pants' buttons and zipper.

Cedric pulled his coat back on, and adjusted Harry's to secure warmth and placed a sweaty forehead against his. He grabbed both Harry's hands and pulled him up, wrapping his arms around him. He then took his right hand, placed Harry's head on his own shoulder, and slowly began to rock him back and forth, humming a slow song. Harry smiled against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, the snow falling all around them. Cedric continued to hum, and quietly whispered some of the words.

"_So this is love… mm mm, mm mm. So this… is love. So this… is what makes life divine…"_

Harry began to shiver in Cedric's arms and the humming stopped as Cedric looked down at Harry. He kissed him one more time on his blue lips before pulling away and leading him back toward the ball.

* * *

**Ah, that felt good. It's about time they got some man on man action goin' on, don't you think? Ok so I added two chapters tonight. (See, the second school's out, I get in this "HEY now I can do something productive!!" mood and just go nuts). So the songs included in this chapter were "Safe and Sound" by Azure Ray and "So This is Love" from Disney's Cinderella. Oh, and of course, "Dance The Hippogriff" by The Weird Sisters. I really hope you like. Review. :]**


	7. Chapter 7

Damn whoever put that name in the bloody flaming cup.

Harry spent every second staring at that damned golden egg. The others seemed to have already figured out how to open it without being deafened. In the rare moments he saw Cedric, rather than helping, he would kiss, and bite, and tease. Harry would beg for an answer.

"Please, Ced, just tell me!"

"No, no, no, little Harry can't just have everything handed to him."

"Yes, yes, you know a lot about hands don't you?" Harry shoved Cedric's hand from his face and stormed out of the Prefect's common room he'd been invited to. The next stage was in only a couple of days, and if he was expected to come prepared… and didn't… well whose to say it was a bad thing? Perhaps if Harry just threw the competition… could he do that? Just quit? Why couldn't he just "accidentally" fail and leave everyone satisfied? However, now that Ron had forgiven him, believed him rather, he had no reason to say he had little support. Perhaps, after all this, he actually _wanted_ to compete?

Hermione stood next to him, nagging as usual, as he tried to focus on how to crack the egg. There's another theory: perhaps his focus was flawed. Perhaps it was all that damn Diggory's fault. He was constantly inviting him over, staring at him from across the Great Hall, trying to sneak affection in the public eye. Harry hardly had a moment to gather his thoughts without Cedric milking it for all it was worth.

"The second stage is in _two_ days, Harry!"

Harry turned his head sharply and realized how close Hermione was beside him on the bridge. Was she on that side before? Wait, what had she been babbling about? Wait, what does it matter?

"Honestly Hermione, don't you have anything better to do that pester everyone around you? Do your vocals a favor and shut your goddamn mouth for five minutes."

Without acknowledging Hermione's look of shock, Harry turned and stormed off. A year ago, he would have never said that. He would have thought it, sure, but he never would have said it. Hermione _was_ a girl, after all. He was usually a man of manners, chivalry, but lately… he just didn't seem to give a damn. He was constantly shoving Hermione aside, reminding her of her annoying tendencies, ignoring her endless naggings. Though he occasionally felt a twinge of guilt for these actions, his conscious was relieved as it seemed to be bringing she and Ron closer.

Cedric was in front of him again. How very surprising. Harry glared up at him, venomous curses already being prepared in his mind. It was hard, very hard, to keep an honest scowl on his face, when Cedric smirked down at him, his brown eyes shinier than usual, he obviously excited about something. What was worse was his bangs, his damned bangs, hanging ever so seductively over the left eye. He reached up to do something manipulative to Harry, most likely a stroke of the cheek, or ruffle of the hair. Harry smacked his hand away.

"None of that today, Cedric. I need to think."

Cedric chuckled quietly down at Harry, his face inching closer, as usual. This irresistibility had to end eventually… or Harry was completely screwed. Cedric leaned in close and whispered.

"Alright, Potter, I'm tired of waiting. You want a hint? Try the prefect's bathroom."

Harry's eyes lit up. Could this really be the answer? He looked up for clarity but Cedric was already on his way. Harry was already on his way to the bathroom when he heard that haggish voice over the intercom:

"All students report to the Great Hall for dinner."

Harry's hour of pushing chicken and potatoes with his fork was miserable. He couldn't eat with so much on his mind. There was the egg, a problem which would hopefully be solved soon. Then there was Cedric. Here Harry sat… Cedric's eyes, Cedric's hands, his breath, his everything haunting the deepest corners of Harry's mind. For the first time, Harry realized the situation. Everything had changed when Cedric kissed him. Cedric… kissed him. A boy, a man, kissed Harry and Harry didn't object. He fell right into that trap; he felt energy, lust, longing for a man. He longed for physical and mental attraction. He longed, oh how he longed.

_Holy shit_, Harry thought. _I'm gay_.

That was it. For the first time since it began, Harry said it himself. He didn't dare say it out loud, but until that moment, the word hadn't even been acknowledged, hadn't been dared. Gay. Gay. Harry was Gay. Gay. Gay. Gay. Gay.

Dinner had almost ended and Harry hadn't touched his chicken. Off goes Hermione's mouth once more. One of these days… one of these days her mouth was going to be stopped by the back of his hand. He swore it. It was then that he realized that Cedric hadn't attended dinner. He couldn't help it; his heart dropped. Where was he? Was he hurt? Was he sick? What kept him? Was he somewhere else, planning another cruel way to tease Harry?

He leapt up, too fast. Hermione and Ron both stopped what they were doing to look at him. "Harry…" Hermione started. He put his hand to his forehead.

"Whoa," he said with a laugh, faking dizziness. "I got up too fast, heh heh." He slowly sunk himself back into his seat, trying to hide his worried face.

"Well don't sink back down too quickly, mate," laughed Ron. "Dinner's over." He smacked him on the back and gestured toward the exit. Ron didn't seem suspicious of Harry's activity at all. Hermione, still sitting there, confused and annoying, tried to hide her own look of suspicion. There were just abnormal expressions all over the place.

As Harry stood, Ron caught his gaze for a moment. Harry looked at him, slightly taken aback, for some reason unable to break the gaze. Ron was obviously saying something, and Harry was afraid, for he was sure he understood exactly what it was. It was a look of knowing, of understanding. Ron somehow knew, how long Harry didn't know… but Ron knew. He smiled at Harry, eyes almost sad, and patted him on the back once more. He knew, and that was all.

The bathroom was silent as Harry sat there with the golden egg between his legs. The bathtub was so overwhelmingly big… it made him wonder what its purpose was. Did prefects bathe together? Should Harry be worried about its cleanliness? He was nervous to be sitting in so grand a bathtub, he so meek on one end. He sunk lower into the warm water and stared down at the egg.

"Well…" he said to it. "Do something."

It sat there, golden and mocking, the little shit. Harry punched it once, his knuckles instantly bruising.

"Go on. Open." He stared some more. "Opeeen… sesame! Er… pineapple. Grapefruit. Banana. Apple. Fucking… peach!"

"You're supposed to put it underwater, you silly ass."

All of Harry's muscles tightened as he heard the voice behind him: Cedric's. Here Harry sat, naked and pale in a bathtub, and Cedric was waltzing around, probably with a video camera, or a goddamn anal plug, or something else humiliating.

"Well," said Cedric again from behind him. "Go on. Get down there, little one."

Harry rolled his eyes and avoided turning around to look at him.

"I don't need your help," said Harry harshly.

"Oh, but obviously you do." Cedric laughed… again. Harry was steaming. With a deep breath, he pulled himself under the water.

_**Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,**_

_**An hour long you'll have to look,  
To recover what we took...**_

Harry emerged from the warm water, glasses soaked and eyes burning, coughing and wheezing. Before him now stood Cedric, shirt and tie tossed aside, wearing but his black slacks. He smiled at Harry.

"Good, you got it?"

Harry nodded, mouth slightly open, completely unable to form sentences as he stared up at Cedric's naked torso.

"Right then… let's celebrate." Cedric's long arms reached down to the front of his pants. His hands slowly reached toward the top button, and Harry felt himself watching his every move, his eyes following his hands like candy. Cedric stopped just before his thumb touched the metal button. He smiled and gestured for Harry to come forward. Like a puppet, Harry did so, his hand moving toward Cedric's. Cedric took the boy's hand and guided it to a place above his belly button, slowly dragging Harry's wet hand down his flat, hard stomach's surface.

Cedric licked his lips and smiled as Harry's hand landed on his button. Cedric slowly dropped down to his knees so that Harry didn't have to reach. His emerald eyes looked up nervously and down again at the pants' entrance until he fumbled to pull away the button. Then down with the zipper. Cedric grabbed his hands; put them to his hips and his pants were pulled slowly from his body. Kicking them away, he kissed Harry hard on the mouth, already unable to control his arousal. Harry was unsure where to put his hands, until once again he felt Cedric guiding him again to the top of his brief underpants which were quickly pulled away before Cedric glided into the water.

Harry felt himself pushed up against the tile where he had previously sat, his heartbeat quickening and breath shortening. Cedric pushed against him, their wet bodies rhythmically pushing with no real destination against each other. Harry's hands traveled up and down Cedric's back, feeling his spine and shoulder bones with great attention. Cedric kissed Harry's neck, breath anxious and mouth slightly curved into a smile. Harry was already whimpering slightly.

"Cedric," he said breathlessly. Cedric looked up at him with a smile, his eyes glowing like Harry had never seen. "What if…"

Cedric took a seat on Harry's lap and cut him off with a kiss.

"The doors are locked." Kiss. "Everyone's off to bed." Kiss. "And like I said this afternoon," Kiss. "I'm tired of waiting, Potter." In one swift movement, Cedric thrust against Harry's front. Harry arched his back and felt his head tilt back. His body kept doing things he couldn't control. He gave in and began to breathe harder, biting his bottom lip as Cedric pulled his fingers up to his mouth.

Harry's pressure increased as Cedric's tongue playfully caressed his finger, his wrist, his neck, his chest…

"It's your first time," Cedric said suddenly. "So I'll let you go first." Suddenly Harry felt Cedric making an about face, his bare back now pressed against Harry's chest. Smiling as he did so, Cedric took complete control, slowly lowering himself onto Harry. For a moment, neither of them breathed. Cedric's arm reached up behind him to the back of Harry's neck and his head fell back against his shoulder as he moved slowly up and down. Harry closed his eyes and began to kiss and bite Cedric's neck.

He moved faster and Harry regained his breath, panting heavily and moaning softly against Cedric's soft skin. His hand was guided again up Cedric's leg, until they both began to tense. Cedric's chest rose and fell rapidly, increasing speed and volume as the two began to gather a rhythm. They both closed their eyes as, in one final moment, Harry felt all his body's pressures release. Cedric moaned loudly and Harry gasped, whimpering and rubbing away the last bits of Cedric's climax.

Harry felt numb, his body overwhelmed, his muscles turned to jelly. He smiled as Cedric turned and took his body in his arms. He kissed his forehead, his eyes, his lips, and cradled him until the warm bathwater turned cold.

* * *

**Yeah. Man sex is fun. So here's how it went down: I wrote this at midnight. I excluded Moaning Myrtle completely. I used the song from the movie, not the book. _(An hour long you'll have to look...)_ Uh, let's see.. what else? What else? Well I didn't proofread it. I wrote it and uploaded it, no questions asked. So if it's shitty... too bad! Enjoy the sex, you little perverts. ;]**


End file.
